


【SK】可否抱紧我

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】可否抱紧我

Arthit最近一段时间不管做什么事都心不在焉的，时不时的就去思考一个不算烦恼的烦恼，有时候自己想想都感觉怪不好意思的内种。  
   
他和他的小狼狗已经交往快两年了，一周后就是他们交往两年的纪念日，礼物倒不是问题啦，只是在这两年的相处里他们亲亲抱抱哪个都不少，唯独床上运动..小狼狗从来没有向他提出过请求。  
   
自己嘛..也不好意思说。  
   
有几次Arthit洗完澡之后围着浴巾成心在Kongphop眼前晃悠的时候，Kongphop都没有反应，让Arthit不禁有些怀疑人生，他这意思难道还不够明显吗？？  
   
他可是一个平时洗完澡都会换上新的换洗衣服，从来不围浴巾的人啊！  
   
Kongphop竟然没有任何的动作，只是声音像平时一样很轻柔的把他招呼过去，然后拿起吹风机仔细的帮他吹干每一根发丝，然后铺好床等着他睡觉。  
   
就算在躺下后Arthit抛下自己傲娇的一面主动的往Kongphop怀里钻，身体似是无意间的磨蹭着Kongphop身体的时候，他的小狼狗依然没有任何动作！  
   
乖的简直让Arthit怀疑这到底是不是总是随随便便就能调戏他面红耳赤的Kongphop了。  
   
要说Arthit不想让Kongphop有反应是假的，自己没欲望也是假的，毕竟交往了这么长时间，该干的都干了，唯独这个让所有恋爱的人们都很渴望的事情却没有做过。  
   
心中还是有一丝失落的。  
   
不禁有些担心的在想Kongphop是不是不爱自己了，要不然怎么可能就对自己没有这方面的想法呢...可能是自己的魅力真的不足够吸引Kongphop吧...  
   
Arthit思来想去都没有一个好的解决办法，也根本不好意思提出来，明明看样子Kongphop对着自己就没有兴趣，自己怎么可能再主动好意思的要求出来呢。  
   
Arthit还在发呆的去思考这些问题，就被刚从外面回来的同事Earth姐拿文件夹拍了拍头，“想什么呢，晚上有个聚会，不要去晚哦。”  
   
“好的，谢谢姐。”Earth确实提醒了早就把这件事忘的一干二净的Arthit了。  
   
Arthit害怕晚上晚回去Kongphop担心，赶紧翻出来手机给Kongphop发了个line告诉他今天有聚会要晚一些回家。  
   
Arthit刚放下手机还没有几秒的时间，手机就震了几下，Arthit赶紧打开了手机，果然看见Kongphop的几条回复顿时心里一暖：  
   
‘好的，学长。’  
   
‘我在家等着你回来哦。’  
   
‘喝酒前别忘了吃晚饭，少喝点酒。’  
   
‘么么哒.gif’  
   
Arthit抿嘴笑着回复了Kongphop几句就没有再看手机了，准备专心的投入到自己手头的工作里，赶紧做完，以防晚上聚会迟到。  
   
—————  
   
坐在书桌前看书的Kongphop听见门口有钥匙的声音，但是门锁动了好久都没有打开。Kongphop赶紧放下了书，从里面把门打开了。  
   
刚打开门的瞬间，就感觉一道影子在眼前闪了一下，随后自己的胸膛就压上了不算轻的重量，浓浓的酒气围绕着Kongphop，一低头就能看到醉的有些糊涂的Arthit一头栽进了自己怀里后，只留给自己头顶上的发旋。  
   
Arthit一接触到Kongphop温热的胸膛就依附在了他的身上，毛茸茸的脑袋向着Kongphop的颈窝探去，无意识的在Kongphop的怀里磨蹭着。  
   
Kongphop知道Arthit的酒量不算很好，所以一般Arthit自己会控制在不会喝多的范围内，Kongphop也很放心Arthit有这方面的分寸。但是也不知道这次Arthit怎么会喝这么多酒，以至于都有些神智不清了，是不是有些烦恼呢？  
   
Kongphop看着平时牵牵手都会害羞的学长这时候却像只小兔子一样乖乖的躺在了自己的怀里。  
   
Kongphop觉得自己的恋人身上本就有的香甜的味道掺杂着麦芽清甜的味道分外的好闻，不自觉地就收紧了手臂，托着Arthit的屁股就抱了起来。  
   
Arthit感觉到身体突然悬空，本就有些恐高的他下意识的就用双臂环住了面前的人，睁开有些迷蒙的双眼打量着双手托着自己屁股把自己抱起来的Kongphop。  
   
“Kong..”  
   
“嗯，我在。”  
   
Kongphop还来不及反应，就看见Arthit的脸在自己眼前放大，然后在自己脸颊上落下了湿热的吻，一路顺着脸颊亲吻到嘴角，却在马上就要贴近嘴唇的时候停了下来，Kongphop不满的把Arthit抵在了墙上，再次欺身压了上去。  
   
Kongphop的舌尖舔过Arthit水嫩的嘴唇，撬开了Arthit闭得紧紧的牙齿，略带粗鲁的探了进去，吮吸着Arthit不停躲避的柔软的小舌。  
   
Arthit的欲望彻底被Kongphop略强硬的动作点燃了，身体微微颤抖的回应着Kongphop。  
   
眼里蒙了一片蒙蒙的水雾，脸颊上透出的红潮蔓延到了耳根，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，被Kongphop吮吸的有些红肿的嘴唇终于被放开，微微张着呼吸着新鲜空气。  
   
两人之间充斥着暧昧的气息。  
   
“Kongphop..”Arthit重新环上了Kongphop的脖颈，把嘴唇伸到了他的耳下，轻轻低语着，“我想要。”  
   
温热的气息喷洒在了Kongphop的耳畔，Kongphop略微吃惊的看着主动的学长。  
   
Kongphop没有说话，反而托着学长的屁股走向了床边，轻轻的把Arthit放在了床上，让他侧身靠着床头柔软的枕头坐在了床边。  
   
“学长，你等我一下。”Kongphop无视着Arthit看着他的炙热目光，转而走向了厨房。  
   
Arthit用迷茫的眼神看着把他放到床上然后走进厨房的Kongphop，有些纳闷明明刚才Kongphop是对他有感觉的，但是自己一沾到床他又立刻恢复了一副绅士的模样，仿佛刚刚动情的不是他一样。  
   
Arthit只好扶着墙慢慢的站起了起来，脚步有些虚浮的走向到了厨房门口，着迷的看着那个站在橱柜边忙碌的身影，从Kongphop手里的动作来看，似乎是在勾兑一杯蜂蜜水。  
【注*蜂蜜水是解酒的，还是小妖告诉我的。哭。】  
   
Arthit轻轻的蹭到了Kongphop身后，用双臂从后抱住了Kongphop的腰，然后把整个身体的重量全部压了上去，毛茸茸的脑袋似是无意的在Kongphop脖颈处磨蹭。  
   
Arthit明显的感觉到自己怀里的身体在自己把呼出的热气吐在他耳边的时候，明显的僵住了一下，Arthit在Kongphop看不见的后面抿嘴一笑，更加变本加厉的撩拨起自己的小狼狗了。  
   
本来环着Kongphop腰的手自上而下的滑到了他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，这时Kongphop手上的动作已经完全停下了，呼吸开始变得粗重起来，扶着橱柜的手上可以看见突起的青筋。  
   
Arthit的手依然没有停止，还用带着小奶音的声音在Kongphop耳边低喃着，“Kong...我不想喝...”  
   
Arthit在Kongphop身上放肆的手突然被捉住，然后身体突然被Kongphop捉着手腕翻转过来，被死死的抵在了橱柜上。  
   
Kongphop的右腿挤进了Arthit的两腿间，用膝盖磨蹭着Arthit早就隆起的小帐篷，惹得毫无准备的Arthit直接轻吟了一声：“啊~！”  
   
Kongphop用嘴唇附上了Arthit红的快要滴血的耳尖，然后一路向下亲吻，温热柔软的舌头探进了Arthit的耳阔，舌尖滑进深处舔舐Arthit敏感的耳窝，发出清晰的水声。  
   
Arthit立刻就软了身子，整个人无力的挂在了Kongphop的身上，扭动着屁股，无意识的发出呻吟。  
   
“学长，你可不要后悔。”Kongphop略带沙哑的声音传进了Arthit刚刚被肆虐过的耳朵，一边Kongphop的手已经解开了Arthit的衬衫，奶白色的胸膛上染着淡淡的粉色，乳头高高的挺立在空气中，随着Arthit上下浮动的胸膛颤抖着。  
   
“唔！！”Arthit猛的昂起了头，咬紧了下唇承受着阵阵的快感。  
   
胸前挺翘的红缨被Kongphop一口就含进了嘴里，大力的吮吸着娇俏的乳尖，时不时的用牙齿啃咬着，酥麻的快感流遍了四肢百骸，Arthit本就因为酒精而有些不清醒的头脑现在变得更混沌了，细小的呻吟从口中不断地溢出。  
   
‘啵’的一声，Kongphop终于放开了那被蹂躏的变得红肿的乳头，一只手揽着此时已经完全瘫软在Kongphop身上的Arthit，另一只手揉搓着剩下的一个被晾在一边的乳尖。  
   
Kongphop亲吻着Arthit的胸膛，密密麻麻的吻一路吻到了他胯下支起的小帐篷上，收回了辗转着乳头的手，骨节分明的手指灵活的解开了Arthit的皮带，有些着急的褪下了他碍事的裤子，然后就隔着内裤把舌尖抵在了不断分泌蜜液的小口处，舔弄着Arthit早就勃起的分身。  
   
“不...Kong...不要”Arthit被强烈的羞耻感包围着，胡乱的用手想推开舔弄着他分身的Kongphop。  
   
Kongphop抬头看了一眼眼圈泛红的Arthit，那副衣衫不整的，全身泛着潮红的样子，却是让Kongphop 更加的兴奋，Kongphop不顾Arthit的阻止，用一只手牢牢抓住了Arthit不断挣扎的两只手的手腕，顺便脱下了Arthit的内裤，粉嫩的分身一下就弹了出来。  
   
Arthit只觉得下身被湿热的口腔包裹着，Kongphop的舌头灵巧的划过他颤抖的玉茎，Arthit只觉得爽的头皮发麻，神志开始涣散了，分身一抖直接泄了出来。  
   
Kongphop及时放开了Arthit，所以才没有被溅到一嘴，否则他的学长现在就会害羞的无地自容吧。  
   
Kongphop用大拇指划过脸颊蹭掉了嘴角边挂着的零星的Arthit的体液，然后伸出舌头轻轻的舔掉了指头上的液体，然后抬起头戏谑似的对着Arthit一笑。  
   
Arthit看着Kongphop的动作，心跳就像是漏掉了一拍，随即跳的更快了，感觉全身的血液再次向下涌去，然后小Arthit再次立了起来。  
   
Arthit更不好意思了，即使现在喝的都有些晕了，但是迷迷糊糊的还是可以看到Kongphop咧的更大的嘴角。  
   
Arthit双手撑着身后的橱柜，双腿有些打颤的站立着，急促的喘息声盖过了心跳声，眼神迷离的居高临下的看着半跪在地上的Kongphop。  
   
Kongphop站起身来，揽着Arthit的腰肢把他的身体翻了过去，压在了橱柜上，伏在Arthit耳边像Arthit一开始撩拨他一样的对着他的耳朵吐气，“Arthit学长有些快呢。”  
   
Kongphop轻笑着看着前面因为害羞所以把脸埋得低低的Arthit继续说道：“Arthit学长刚刚是不是对我这样做的？”  
   
说完还演示一般的含住Arthit的耳垂，牙齿轻咬着Arthit耳朵上的耳钉，手还不老实的探向了Arthit的后庭，在紧闭的小穴上轻轻按压着，突然像想起来什么事一样，放开了Arthit，然后语气中带着一丝的急切：“学长，你等我一下。”然后就慌慌张张的跑出了厨房。  
   
Arthit晕晕乎乎的根本没有听到Kongphop说了什么，只是感觉到了自己身上重量和温度都消失了，心中升起一丝失落，果然Kongphop还是不想碰他。  
   
还没等这份失落感沉淀下去，拿着一个小瓶子的Kongphop就回来了，他在昏暗的环境里一眼就看到了表情难过的Arthit，急忙的跑了过去，他还以为刚刚弄痛Arthit了。  
   
Arthit在看见Kongphop又回来后脸上的难过立刻就不见了，然后紧紧地抱住Kongphop：“我还以为你走了。  
   
“暖暖那么诱人我怎么会走呢。”Kongphop一下就被Arthit的话给逗笑了，喝醉的Arthit果然和平时不一样，平时傲娇的学长才不会那么坦率的说出心声呢。  
   
“那你为什么不上我..”Arthit开始委屈起来了，一边说着自己诱人，却一边什么动作都不对他做的Kongphop真的很恼人。  
   
Kongphop没想到喝醉的Arthit会吐露出这么直白的心声，虽然吃惊但是内心依然狂喜着。Kongphop一直怕Arthit不愿意所以才没有碰他的，他不希望做了自己学长不喜欢的事。  
   
“我们现在就做好不好？”Kongphop安抚着带着哭腔说话的Arthit，然后把Arthit抱起来放到了橱柜上，然后打开了Arthit两条莹白的腿，压到了他的胸前。  
   
然后拿过刚刚的小瓶子，挤出了些许的润滑剂在自己的手指上，Arthit看着他行云流水的动作后才发现自己的小狼狗完全是有准备的。  
   
“你什么时候买的！”  
   
“早就买了学长。”Kongphop稍稍向Arthit暴露在外的小穴里面探了探，然后露出一口大白牙对着发懵的Arthit笑了笑。  
   
“啊~骗...子..！”Arthit开始因为刚刚无意间就说出的心声而后悔了，Kongphop明明就没有自己想的那么单纯！  
   
“我哪里骗你了，学长？嗯？”Kongphop的手指微微一曲，刚好的触到了湿热的肠壁里敏感的一点。  
   
“嗯~！”Arthit的腰立刻弓了起来，抬着屁股想躲避这种令他难以承受的快感。  
   
“暖暖乖，不要动。”Kongphop用手压住了乱动的Arthit，手指慢慢的在干涩的小穴里开拓着，直到可容纳三支手指的时候Kongphop才把手指抽了出来，把自己的火热抵在了微微张开的，因为收缩还不断挤出润滑剂的穴口。  
   
慢慢磨蹭着，却是迟迟不肯进去，Arthit被无法满足的瘙痒感逼得红着眼圈着急的摇着屁股向Kongphop的方向坐去，Kongphop后退了一步，让Arthit扑了个空。  
   
“Kong~”Arthit带着奶音小声的哀求着Kongphop，“快点...”  
   
“学长说什么？”Kongphop像是没听见一样重新凑了上去蹭着Arthit早就湿透了的小穴。  
   
“Kongphop进来..我想要。”Arthit的眼泪在眼眶中打转，险些掉了下来。  
   
“遵命。”Kongphop听到了Arthit的哀求这才满意，直直的捅了进去，长驱直入的顶到了花蕊最深处，然后无差别的进攻着。  
   
Kongphop变换着位置一点一点在窄小的穴口里戳刺试探着，在触及某一点时，Arthit高热的肠壁突然收缩，紧紧的包裹住了Kongphop的火热，叠在胸前的脚趾蜷缩在了一起，口中的呻吟无法压抑的叫喊出了声。  
   
“啊~！”  
   
Kongphop没有给Arthit一点缓冲的时间，用力的撞击起来，每一下都长驱直入的精准的撞击到Arthit的那一点上，Arthit意识飘渺的承受着这不断涌上大脑的难以抑制的快感。  
   
   
“慢..慢点..啊~Kong...停下来...不...不行了”Arthit开始抬着腰，口齿不清的向Kongphop求饶。  
   
Kongphop终于停了下来，拔出了自己沾满了Arthit淫液的分身，片刻的休息让Arthit大口大口的呼吸着空气。  
   
然而Arthit大敞着腿胸口起伏着，双瞳失焦的样子更是激起了Kongphop的暴虐因子，Kongphop把Arthit的身体翻了过去，背对着自己压在了橱柜上，掰开了Arthit白嫩的屁股，被操干到嫣红色的小穴一览无余。  
   
Kongphop重新把叫嚣的分身捅了进去，硕大的龟头研磨着Arthit体内的凸起，一阵一阵的酥麻感流遍全身，Arthit摇着头夹紧了双腿迎合着Kongphop猛烈的进攻。  
   
Kongphop获得了极大的满足感，不知疲惫似的顶弄着Arthit深处的花苞，Arthit等待勃发的分身随着Kongphop的动作逐渐上升了顶峰，刚刚那个还在勾引Kongphop的Arthit早就不知道去哪里了，现在只有随着Kongphop不停歇的翻捣而前后晃动了。  
   
Arthit前面不停冒着淫液的玉茎不小心的抵在了冰凉的壁橱门上，激的Arthit一颤，Kongphop顺势握住了Arthit一直被晾在一旁的分身，上下的略带粗暴的撸动着，令Arthit腰一软险些坐在了地上。  
   
Kongphop加快了后面撞击的速度，前面的手也没有停下来。  
   
“唔！”随着一声闷哼，Arthit屁股痉挛了一下直接缴械投降，略显稀薄的白浊喷射而出，喷到了柜门上，顺着留下几道水痕滴在了地上。  
   
高潮后的Arthit在瘫坐在地上之前被Kongphop及时抱住了腰，重新压在了台面上律动起来。  
   
“啊啊~嗯~不..不要了Kong...”已经泄过了两次的Arthit早就承受不住Kongphop的过度索取了，奇怪的快感再次在他体内翻腾着令Arthit夹紧了臀部不由自主的迎合着Kongphop。  
   
“学长，你咬得我好紧。”Kongphop被Arthit痉挛的内壁绞的差点忍不住的射了出了，拍打了一下他的屁股，意识涣散的Arthit忍不住的叫出了声，“啊~不..”  
   
Kongphop再次大力的贯穿了几下，终于在Arthit敏感的后穴里释放了出来。  
   
“不...!”  
   
Arthit在Kongphop的精液喷溅到内壁的一瞬间，被热潮激的再次泄了出来，稀薄的精液顺着玉茎的轮廓滴滴答答的流到了大腿上，Arthit瘫软在Kongphop怀里，连动一动手指的力气都没有了。  
   
Kongphop抱起浑身无力的Arthit走出了充满了淫靡气息的厨房，走进了卧室把几近昏迷的Arthit压在了床上，舌头再次伸进了Arthit的口腔，搜刮着里面所剩不多的空气。  
   
“唔..Kong...不要了...”Arthit双手抵住了Kongphop宽厚的胸膛推拒着再次袭来的气息。  
   
Kongphop放开了Arthit被亲吻的艳红色的嘴唇，在嘴角又轻轻的琢磨了一下。  
   
“暖暖，最后一次。”  
   
“唔唔！流..氓！”Arthit吃惊的瞪着精力依然多的用不完的小狼狗，早知道他那么能折腾，自己怎么可能主动地去调戏他！！  
   
“乖，随便你怎么说。”Kongphop哄骗着Arthit又欺身压了上去。  
   
“唔！混蛋！”Arthit捶打着Kongphop纹丝不动的后背。  
   
最后还是被抱着吃抹了一溜够。  
   
—————  
   
“学长该吃早饭了。”Kongphop看着用被子把自己裹成一团的Arthit，无奈的用手去掀被子，试图把Arthit叫出来吃早饭。  
   
“滚！不吃！”被子里的Arthit红着个眼圈，凶巴巴的对着Kongphop吼到。  
   
谁知道昨天晚上自己到底在做什么！！竟然会想着勾引这只伪装成小狼狗的大灰狼，现在自己浑身无力，腰软的都用不上力气，Kongphop一点都不懂得节制，压着自己不知道做了多少次！  
   
Kongphop见Arthit不出来，眼珠一转，把自己整个都压了上去，“那学长要是不愿意起来，咱再做一次吧。”  
   
“不要！”Arthit一下就掀开了被子，严声抗议着。  
   
“学长真好骗呢。”Kongphop把脸凑了过去，在Arthit通红的脸颊上落下一吻。  
   
“Kongphop！！！”  
   
【End.】  
 


End file.
